


一夜情

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 此乃换头文，非原创作品。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	一夜情

崔胜澈是被人蹭醒的。

一个发烫的身体不停往他怀里钻，动来动去，像春日里打滚儿的猫儿，可现在分明是冬季。

他伸手触到一片肌肤，水淋淋的，温热黏腻。头脑尚在混沌之中，嗅觉先发挥作用，他闻到一股浓烈甜美的气味，青茶味儿格外浓厚。

有个青茶味儿的Omega正躺在他的身边，而且备受煎熬。

意识到这一事实，崔胜澈猛地睁开眼睛，入目是胸口袒露、白里透粉的尹净汉。毫无疑问，尹公子发情了，经受着难以言喻的折磨，甚至无意间解开了衣服。衬衫皱巴巴地挂在身上，裤子被蹬到了膝盖下方，展现出淫靡的三角地带和白皙的大腿。

Omega的信息素不受控制地逸出来，填满了整个房间，甚至有可能透过墙壁传到外面去。在夜晚，墙外有不少觅食的Alpha，个个如狼似虎，也许下一刻就会循着味道扑进来。

崔胜澈给尹净汉盖上被子，下床把屋子反锁了。这里是崔胜澈在会所的私人休息室，此时此地除了尹净汉，只有崔胜澈。

Omega与Alpha莫名其妙躺在了一张床上，而且Omega突然迎来了发情期，对于Alpha来说简直是致命诱惑。

太巧合了，这一切像是专门为崔胜澈准备的。

但是Omega身份特殊，不能随便招惹，否则……崔胜澈设想了一下后果，倍感头痛。

更让他头痛的是Omega不知道什么时候掀开了棉被，迷迷糊糊地揉着自己的欲根，那玩意儿已经完全勃起，笔直粉嫩，顶端冒着淫液，色气又漂亮。

“嗯……哈……”

尹净汉在自给自足，这场面实在难以描述。他动作生疏而直白地与自己的欲望打起持久战，手指四处移动，漫无目的，由于找不到突破口，他发出了不满的呼噜声。

为情欲困扰的尹净汉褪去了清冷的皮囊，袒露出最真实的一面，真实且性感。短时间内见到对方两种面孔，可以说是命运的恩赐。

是良机，不可错过，崔胜澈心想。若是事后对方追责，该如何应对？——没有比信息素更好的借口。

信息素是相互吸引的，在信息素面前，理智与情感都是弟弟。

崔胜澈努力控制自己，依然管不住蠢蠢欲动的性器官，甚至于他本身就疯了，头脑发热地释放更多信息素，使尹净汉愈加痛苦难耐，Omega的气味也愈加浓烈。

他们陷入了恶性循环，然而这不是死局。崔胜澈只需要标记尹净汉，双方就可以解脱。可是墙上的挂钟告诉崔胜澈，他与尹净汉才认识两三个小时。

他在生日结束之前收到了一份大礼，但“礼物”本身恐怕并不情愿。

出于尊重，崔胜澈决定与尹净汉商量一下。

他回到床上，拨开Omega被汗水浸湿的刘海，试图唤醒对方：“净汉，醒醒，净汉？”

崔胜澈拍拍尹净汉泛红的脸，忍不住捏了一把尹净汉的耳垂。

尹净汉忽地叫了一声，侧头闪躲作乱的手。耳朵是他的敏感地带，陌生人的触摸让他察觉到了危险。

尹净汉警惕地睁开眼眸，瞧见崔胜澈在场，一脸莫名其妙：“崔胜澈？”

等他发现自己衣衫不整后，又故作镇静而无力地钻进被窝里，“这是怎么回事？”

崔胜澈无辜：“我不知道，你发情了，你没发现吗？”

“我……我衣服里有抑制剂……麻烦了……”尹净汉大半张脸藏在被子里，露出一双漆黑却茫然的眼睛，眼角早已湿润。

他在硬撑。崔胜澈不忍心打击他，但只能说出事实：“我找过了，衣服里没有抑制剂，而且你的情况用抑制剂也无效。”

尹净汉的眼神瞬间暗了下去，他紧紧抓着棉被，喘着气说：“骗子，你走开……我要出去，让我出去……”

Omega的呼吸越来越沉重，崔胜澈伏在他上方，成为压倒他的最后一根稻草：“净汉，为什么要出去，你想被一群Alpha标记吗？”

“不要！”

尹净汉条件反射地搂住崔胜澈的脖子，仿佛拥住仅有的安全感。

“不要。”他又重复了一遍，轻微的两个字透露出一丝脆弱。

“那就交给我吧？”崔胜澈说。

尹净汉收紧胳膊，默默答应崔胜澈。这不是妥协，也不是臣服，而是一种放弃。既然事情没有转圜的余地，那么在彻底丧失理智之前，他为自己选择了Alpha。尽管他很快就会变成情爱的傀儡，仍希望拥有自主权。他迅速接受希望崩塌的现状，仿佛一切都在掌控之中。

这是在清醒的间隙做出的决定。下一波情潮发作后，他彻底迷失了自我。

崔胜澈早已准备就绪。他低头咬住Omega的喉结，又舔又吸，吻过锁骨，循序渐进，含住一颗发硬充血的乳头，使劲一吮，尹净汉顿时浑身一颤。

“哈……快点……”尹净汉用胳膊挡住脸，断断续续道，“……别磨蹭，麻烦了。”

崔胜澈几乎听不清尹净汉在讲什么，也不想听。他把尹净汉的衬衣往上一拉，掩住了尹净汉的整张脸，只能透过灯光看见模糊的轮廓。尹净汉没有抗拒，大概本就不想看到他。

萍水相逢的两个人却进行着亲密行为，太怪异了。可是这跟崔胜澈有什么关系呢，都是信息素惹的祸。

崔胜澈心安理得，继续享受大餐。他把两个奶头都吸肿了，也许是因为信息素不同，他总感觉尹净汉的乳头格外爽口，恨不得永远含在嘴里。直到尹净汉伸腿蹬了他一下，他才放过胸部。

崔胜澈留恋地捏着尹净汉的肉体，他太疯了，无法把握好力度，以致在Omega的皮肤上留下不少深色的指印。他的欲望早就箭拔弩张，一下一下戳着尹净汉的下面。

崔胜澈扒掉尹净汉的裤子，只给他留下一双白色短袜。

尹净汉的身体完整地呈现出来，他不像表面上那样清瘦，也不同其他Omega那般柔弱，他的肌肉恰到好处，线条舒适优美，他的腿毛浅短稀疏，正合崔胜澈的眼缘。

秀气的肉棒在崔胜澈的视奸下摇晃了一下脑袋。

崔胜澈伸手捉住那根小可爱，给尹净汉打手枪，尹净汉满足地呼气，又催他加速。崔胜澈把尹净汉与自己躁动的性器握在一块儿，从上到下撸动，同时相互摩擦。没有人说话，毕竟不熟，以他们现在的状态只适合做些快活儿事。崔胜澈抓着尹净汉的手一起操作，两根肉茎相贴冒出快乐的声音。

当他们同时达到顶峰时，崔胜澈忍不住发出舒爽的喟叹，然后卸了力气，压在尹净汉身上。尹净汉缓过神后，不舒服地推他，崔胜澈帮尹净汉把衬衣解了下来，露出那张纯净却被情欲染红的脸。

尹净汉满脸都是汗，从额头顺着眼角往下流，倒像是泪水，他喘了喘气，侧头说：“快……只能临时标记，拜托了。”

尹净汉发泄后，欲望完全没有消减，反而愈演愈烈，他大口吸着Alpha的信息素，缓解自己的焦灼。

行不通的。他索性翻过身，跪趴在床上，把屁股撅起来。尹净汉一手掰开翘臀，一手牵着崔胜澈的手指头往自己最迫切的地方送。

崔胜澈眼看着属于自己的食指插进了尹净汉的后穴，小穴早就湿得一塌糊涂，完全不需要润滑就顺利吞进了一根手指。

尹净汉舒服地直叹气，然后主动前后摇晃了起来。

手指在湿润、滑腻、温热的粉穴里出入，那画面……很刺激。

去他妈的理智。

崔胜澈彻底疯了，他锁住尹净汉的胳膊，不让Omega乱动，然后又往尹净汉后面送了两根手指，三根手指同时进出，撑起了一个深邃的肉洞。

这个洞口非同寻常，一旦落下去是再也别想出来的，里面不是天堂，胜似天堂；不是地狱，却比地狱更难脱身。

崔胜澈把性器对准了入口，缓慢有力地捅了进去，尹净汉难耐地呻吟出声。两人紧紧相依，终于变成负距离。

崔胜澈掐住尹净汉的肩胛骨，大力冲刺起来，前后抽插，每一下都狠狠蹭过尹净汉的敏感点，每一次都整根进出，制造出激烈的碰撞声和咕叽的水声。

“你没有戴套？”尹净汉扭过头不满地瞪了他一眼。

“嗯？”崔胜澈伸手捏住尹净汉的乳头，笑着说，“尹公子，你里面好紧，好会吸。”

“闭嘴……”尹净汉伸出后颈，向崔胜澈示意自己的腺体，“快点，别做多余的事。”

崔胜澈无视尹净汉的要求，按了一下尹净汉的腰窝，大肉棒继续深入浅出，无意间捅到一个狭窄的小口，肉棒被阻拦在洞穴里。

那是Omega的生殖腔，Alpha若在里面射精成结，就会完全标记Omega，甚至让Omega怀孕。

危机来了，尹净汉警觉地往前爬，抗拒地大喊：“不要！”

不要、不行、不允许。尹净汉的眼神脆弱又惊恐，这是他面对崔胜澈以来第一次明显示弱。

崔胜澈被那样的眼神注视着，感觉自己像个罪人，简直疯过头了。他冷静下来，安抚地摸了摸尹净汉的脸，沉声说：“别怕，我不会进去的。”

尹净汉呜咽了一声，身体陷在了宽大柔软的抱枕里。

“别玩了。”他生气了。

崔胜澈无声笑了片刻，重新开始了征伐。他让尹净汉背对着坐在自己的性器上，举着尹净汉的屁股，腰部发力，从下往上贯穿，尹净汉难以忍受地呼叫出声。

崔胜澈忽然贴近Omega的腺体舔弄起来，这个微微鼓起的小角落散发出诱人无比的气味。

尹净汉敏感地扬起脖子，想要避开舌头的调戏。

崔胜澈一手搂住尹净汉的腰，把人控制在怀里插，一手握住尹净汉的欲根，快速撸动，在尹净汉沉醉于情欲中时猛地咬开了尹净汉的腺体。

“嗯啊！”

尹净汉又痛又爽，射了出来，后穴紧紧吸吮着肉棒。

崔胜澈轻轻舔舐尹净汉后颈上的血痕，在小穴的收缩下也到达极点，射了尹净汉一肚子精液。

临时标记达成。

激战之后，尹净汉昏了过去，他打了多年抑制剂，身体因发情遭到了反噬，有些招架不住。而这只是开始，Omega的发情期显然不是做一次运动就能终止的。尽管已经临时标记，仍说不准什么时候会复发。

崔胜澈看了看时间，现在是凌晨三点多。他背靠床头柜，一边把玩着手机，一边端详入睡的尹净汉，神情恍惚了片刻，最后叹了口气。说出来旁人可能不信，崔胜澈正在忏悔——他骗了尹净汉。其实乔越之前的情况打抑制剂就可以解决，而且他完全可以打电话叫人送来抑制剂，但是他没有。

说不清是因为什么，总之他欺骗了神志不清的Omega，于是事情朝着难以预料的方向发展了，结果不得而知。可现在不是胡思乱想的时候，屋子里没有食物，床铺也被他们搞得凌乱，显然无法维持后续工作。崔胜澈摸了摸尹净汉汗涔涔的额头，决定换个战场。

像尹净汉这样的Omega不应该躺在污浊之中。

崔胜澈洗完澡，帮尹净汉简单清理了一下，给他套上了自己的白衬衣。默默欣赏了一会儿，崔胜澈有一种“男友穿我衣服”的满足感。

隔天尹净汉不知什么时候醒了过来，冷漠地望着他。

崔胜澈握住尹净汉纤细的手腕，往身前一拉，尹净汉体力不支，立刻摔到了崔胜澈怀里。

“放开我！”尹净汉没有穿衣服，肉体的接触让他想起了发情期做的荒唐事，脸色煞白。

崔胜澈玩味一笑，紧紧搂住Omega，头埋在人家脖颈处，深吸了一口气。

尹净汉发现有个坚硬的东西顶着他的后臀，浑身僵硬，他捶着崔胜澈的胸膛说：“崔胜澈，放开我，你别太过分！”

尹净汉那几下对于崔胜澈来说不痛不痒，甚至有种撒娇的意味。他蹭蹭尹净汉的侧脸，尹净汉不适地拉开距离。

崔胜澈笑了，抬了抬下半身，伸手抚摸Omega的腺体。尹净汉淡然的神情瞬间瓦解，愤怒之下趴到崔胜澈肩膀上咬了一口。

“咝——”崔胜澈这回有了真切的疼痛感，他想推开尹净汉，忽然感到肩膀有点湿润……崔胜澈最终迟疑地拍了拍尹净汉的后背。

得，欺负过了头，他居然把Omega气哭了。

崔胜澈也发现自己现在可谓是品性恶劣，他以前不是这种轻浮的人，但是遇上尹净汉就变得很奇怪，一会儿想保护他，一会儿想欺负他，崔胜澈觉得自己成熟稳重高情商的人设崩塌了。

崔胜澈低头认错：“净汉，对不起。”

尹净汉放开崔胜澈的肩膀，抬起头，他的眼睛又红又肿，眼角还挂着一滴泪珠，看起来有些可怜，但他丝毫不想示弱，冷酷地回了崔胜澈一个字：“滚。”

说完这个字，他的腹部发出了响亮的叫嚣声，简直震耳欲聋。

尹净汉呆住，尴尬地咬紧下唇。

崔胜澈放开尹净汉，尹净汉逃离束缚后迅速钻进了被子里。

崔胜澈看着身边鼓起的小山坡，满意地笑了，Omega解锁了新表情，耳朵也红彤彤的，新奇又可爱。他回想起尹净汉玫瑰色的下嘴唇，那里丰满湿润，不知道尝起来是什么滋味儿。

早餐送来了，崔胜澈下楼取餐。

尹净汉偷偷爬出被窝，慢腾腾起了床，感觉浑身不适。四肢酸痛，胸前两点又疼又麻，臀缝处好像仍夹着什么东西似的，暗自收缩了几下后穴，居然有液体流了出来……那里没有清干净。尹净汉去了浴室，自己动手清理，食指伸进去的第一反应是：太细了。

——短短一宿，他就得了怪病，而且病得不轻。

尹净汉胡乱冲了两下便往外走，路过穿衣镜时愣住了。他身体上布满了深色的印痕，锁骨、胸口、肚脐、两肋下方、大腿内侧，身后看不到的地方不知道还有多少。太恐怖了，这一切无不证明他遭到了侵犯，被一位只见了一面的Alpha。

尹净汉越看越感到羞愤，匆匆逃出浴室。

外面也好不到哪去。床、衣服、信息素都是陌生的，整个空间都充斥着异样的气息，让他想要逃离。

“净汉？”崔胜澈忽然在外面敲门，“你好了吗？”

“等等。”尹净汉连忙穿上睡衣，慢吞吞走出门，看到崔胜澈后不自在地错开眼。

崔胜澈带他去餐厅。尹净汉下楼时打了个趔趄，差点摔倒，好在崔胜澈扶了他一把： “小心。

尹净汉甩开他的手，小声说：“不用你管。”然后一瘸一拐地往下走，每踏一个台阶都有种要跌倒的趋势。

崔胜澈在后面看得直摇头，上前把Omega抱了起来，用抱小孩儿的那种姿势。

“你干什么！放我下来——”尹净汉挣扎。

“别逞强。”崔胜澈托起他的屁股往楼下走去。

尹净汉不吭声了，双手按着崔胜澈的肩膀，紧紧闭上眼睛，像受刑一样。

如此总算到了餐厅，餐桌上摆了好几样食物。尹净汉饿坏了，无视掉Alpha审视的目光，专心填肚子。

“吃菜。”崔胜澈给他夹了一筷子紫甘蓝。

尹净汉终于抬头看向崔胜澈，正好撞进他满含笑意的眼睛里。

尹净汉犹豫了几秒，默默把菜吃了。

“不喜欢紫甘蓝？”崔胜澈察觉出他的迟疑，“你喜欢吃什么？”

尹净汉放下碗筷，拿起餐巾纸擦了擦嘴：“不讨厌，也没有特别喜欢的。崔总好像管太多了，用餐时请不要讲话。”

崔胜澈见他对喜好避而不谈，也不再追问，只好静静看人吃饭。

周围除了饭香，还散发着一种清冽柔和的气味，那是两人信息素中和的结果。置身于这种味道中，崔胜澈的心情变得十分愉悦。

大概是因为发生过那种关系，他总想亲近Omega，想把人搂在怀里，走到哪儿揣到哪儿，甚至想让人坐自己腿上吃饭。

崔胜澈想象完那个画面，忍不住问出内心的想法。

“尹净汉，你想不想靠近我……”

“啪——”

尹净汉手里的勺子落进了杯子里，牛奶溅到了他脸上，他嫌弃地抹了一下脸，坐直身子冷冷道：“请崔总不要胡思乱想，不过是一夜情而已，你这么老了不会没有过经验吧？”

崔胜澈递给他一张纸，在尹净汉接纸的时候捏住了他的手，一本正经道：“不好意思，我刚刚25岁，正是大好年华。而且昨天是我第一次，没有功劳也有苦劳吧？希望尹少理解。”

尹净汉瞄了眼两人的手，哼了一声：“怎么，你想让我负责？”

崔胜澈被他那一眼看得心痒痒，放开手，试探道：“你看，我们的身体和信息素那么契合，要不彼此处个炮友，定期解决解决生理问题？当然，如果尹少心有所属就算了。”

尹净汉站起来整理了一下自己的着装，拒绝道：“不了，昨天那是你情我愿的事，希望崔总忘了吧，以后遇见也请装作互不相识，谢谢，我吃好了。”

尹净汉上楼换了身衣服，他想离开这里，越快越好。但是当他准备告辞的时候，双腿一软，跪在了楼梯口。熟悉的热潮席卷全身，空虚感几乎瞬间淹没了他。

他又发情了。这一次毫无预兆，格外迅猛。

崔胜澈坐在一楼就闻到了Omega信息素发出的茶香味，那奇香引诱着他来到三楼。

只见刚才冷清清的尹净汉已经软成了一块粉嫩嫩的糕点，上面写满了三个大字——“吃了我”“吃了我”“吃了我”……

Alpha的本能驱使崔胜澈去侵占Omega，而Omega完全没有反抗的余地和精力。

他们很快便沉沦于情欲之中。

尹净汉这回发情来势汹汹，彻底沦为了欲望的囚徒，吃饭、洗漱、睡觉基本都是挂在崔胜澈身上完成的，他的身体一刻也离不开Alpha，期间他又被崔胜澈临时标记了几次，腺体上的齿痕越来越深。

尹净汉彻底清醒已经是三天后了，这几日过得荒淫又舒爽，每当Alpha猛肏后面、啃咬腺体的时候，他唯有捂住嘴巴才能防止自己叫出声。他想起自己躺在崔胜澈身下的模样产生了深深的挫败感，不禁痛恨自己为何是受制于Alpha的Omega。

崔胜澈错了。尹净汉不仅想靠近崔胜澈，而且一闻到Alpha的气味就恨不得扑上去，想缠着Alpha抱住自己，用力贯穿自己的身体，甚至想打开生殖腔让丑陋的巨根捅进来。

他变得很糟糕，从里到外都是脏的，怎么会这样呢？不应该如此。

这也许只是一场噩梦。

对，是梦而已。

尹净汉蹲在床角，使劲摇头，妄想清除那些污秽的记忆。他不愿被欲望支配，所以他决定离崔胜澈远远的，他以为只要远离这个Alpha，就可以当作什么都没有发生。

尹净汉迫不得已再次穿上Alpha的衣服，浓烈的Alpha信息素让他感到依赖而违和。

他悄悄走下楼，发现崔胜澈就坐在客厅的沙发上看电视。

“你要走了吗？”崔胜澈见他出来，明知故问。

尹净汉清了清喉咙，故作从容：“是，多谢崔总的款待。”

“那我送你。”崔胜澈起身，拿出车钥匙。

“不需要。”尹净汉大声拒绝，他不想再跟崔胜澈有任何联系。

崔胜澈看了他良久，最终从钱夹里拿出一百块钱递给他。

尹净汉一下子气红了脸：“崔总这是什么意思？别侮辱人了！”

崔胜澈叹了口气：“这是打车费，你不会想走路回家吧？”

尹净汉明白自己误会了，有些别扭，他手机早就没电了，身上也没带现金。依他现在的状况确实不适合逞强，他不想也不能叫人来接，最终只好拿了钱夺门而出。

“对不起，谢谢你。”他以前从来不差钱，这还是头一次觉得钱烫手。

两人就此别过。

**Author's Note:**

> 此乃换头文，非原创作品。


End file.
